


Blaine + Kurt

by alexwhitney



Category: Glee
Genre: Awkward Conversations, Best Friends, Boyfriends, Caught, Confusion, Dalton Academy, Doodles, Embarrassment, Fluff and Angst, Friendship/Love, Honesty, Idiots in Love, Klaine, Love Confessions, M/M, Makeouts, Nervousness, Secret Crush, Texting, Walking In On Someone, based on original song, dumb
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-19
Updated: 2014-04-19
Packaged: 2018-01-19 23:06:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1487470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexwhitney/pseuds/alexwhitney
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if Blaine would've caught Kurt when he was drawing 'Blaine + Kurt' in his notebook?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blaine + Kurt

Kurt is sitting in Dalton's common room, doodling and humming Blackbird.

"Kurt?" Blaine says, surprised and wide eyed.

"What?" Kurt says as he quickly closes his notebook full of embarrassing doodles.

"Did.. Did that just say..?" Blaine doesn't even finish because he is so confused.

Yes, it did. Kurt won't admit it, and Blaine won't even say it. It said 'Blaine + Kurt' with a heart around it.

"I'm so sorry, Blaine. I- I.." Kurt whispers, tears streaming down his face. He quickly grabs his satchel and starts running to exit Dalton.

"Kurt! Kurt, wait!" Blaine starts to run after Kurt but slows down with a sigh because Kurt's too far for him to ever catch up.  
~~~~~~~~~~

We need to talk -B

No reply.

We'll have to talk about it sooner or later -B

No reply.

Kurt doesn't come to school the next day, and he hasn't texted Blaine back ever since.. whatever that was happened.

Blaine being Blaine, he decides to confront Kurt at his home.

"Hello, Mr. Hummel." Blaine greets Burt at the Hummel's doorsteps.

"Kurt said you'd come knocking. He also said that I should say that he's in the shower so he doesn't have to talk to you about.. Whatever it is. He didn't tell me what this is about. Look, I'm not sure who the bad guy is in this situation but I'd like it if you two settled it. Kurt has been pretty pathetic lately. Go upstairs to talk to him. Keep Kurt's door open, if you don't mind." Burt says.

Okay. That's a lot for Blaine to take in.

He walks upstairs and knocks on Kurt's door.

"Dad, I said it wasn't a big deal. We don't have to talk about it." Kurt calls from behind the door.

"Oh, but I think we do." Blaine murmurs.

Kurt softly gasps but opens the door for Blaine. Blaine plops himself next to Kurt on his bed.

"So.." Blaine says awkwardly.

"Say it, Blaine. I made this awkward so you might as well tell me how we'll never be anything. I- I just don't want to ruin what we have.. Friendship, I mean. We- we don't need to have anything more."

"What if.. What if I want more?" Blaine whispers and slightly glances at Kurt.

Kurt turns to look into Blaine's eyes to say "What do you mean?"

"To be honest, this has all been pretty confusing to me." Blaine chuckles, sliding his hand over his slicked down hair. "I am trying to put this all together. You drew our names in a heart in your notebook, I freaked out a little so you ran away, you didn't come to school today, and I just confessed that I'm in love with you. Correct?"

Kurt stares at Blaine with wide eyes and his mouth slightly open, and it takes Blaine a second to realize what he just said.

"Shit. Kurt, I- I didn't-"

"I love you too." Kurt admits.

"What?"

"Stop making this more confusing." Kurt says. He leans in to press his lips to Blaine's before Blaine can say anything else.

There it is. Kurt expected literal fireworks to be in the background of his first kiss; the fireworks Kurt feels in his stomach is close enough. Blaine deepens the kiss and slips his tongue into Kurt's mouth, making Kurt gasp and tighten his grip on Blaine's shoulder and neck.

"I'm glad you two settled whatever it was that was going on." Burt says from Kurt's doorway. 

Kurt falls to the floor because he was in the middle of crawling into Blaine's lap.

"Sorry, Mr. Hummel." Blaine says, clearing his throat.

"It's Burt. I appreciate that you at least kept the door open like I asked, by the way." Burt says, chuckling awkwardly and walking away.

Blaine and Kurt just look at each other and laugh.

After they stop laughing, Blaine sighs and says "Okay. So, what are we?"

"What do you want to be?" Kurt asks shyly.

"I think I want to be your boyfriend, if you don't mind." Blaine smirks.

"Good for y'all!" Burt shouts from the other room.

Blaine laughs louder this time while Kurt's face turns red.

"Yeah. Boyfriends." Kurt blushes.

"Good. Yeah. Great. Maybe you can show me some more of your drawings later." Blaine says cheekily.

If Blaine hadn't made the biggest and most perfect smile when he said that, maybe Kurt would've gotten mad at him.


End file.
